Harsh memories
by booksforever14
Summary: Short story. Simon tries to remember but can't, really affects Izzy. It sounds boring, but its not. Also if you haven't read the entire MI series, probably should find another Fanfic. FEEDBACK APPRECIATED! All rights go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare!


"No Simon!" I hear a voice in my head, as I see the girl named Clary and her flash of red hair. I jolt up in my bed at the New York Shadowhunter institute. I grab the sheets with frustration. Why can't I remember?! What happened? Who were these people? I remember. I want to. I kind of do. That day after school the girl Clary came up to me. She was on the verge of tears telling me that we used to play together in Kindergarten. She kissed me on the cheek, more like a peck. I was shocked. Then I go to the café and a man named Magnus and a gorgeous girl named Isabelle told me about demon,, shadowhunters…everything. They told me I used to be a vampire. And then some things started coming back to me. I knew me and the gorgeous girl once kissed, and the red headed girl Clary was my best friend. What had happened that I lost all of these memories.

I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower. I turn on the shower and step in, the warm water running over my head. I take my time knowing that I don't have to be ready until a few hours for training. I turn the water off and head back to room. I get my pants on and I pick up my shirt when there's a knock at the door. I walk over to the door and open it to Isabelle.

Simon opened the door shirtless. I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Hey Izzy." He said.

He had just gotten out of the shower. He smelled like men's aftershave. I wanted to reach up and kiss him so bad it hurt.

"Izzy?" Simons voice came into my head.

"Oh, hi Simon." I said embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yea, I was just wondering how you were doing."

"So you woke up at 4:00 in the morning to check on me?"

"Well I wasn't asleep in the first place I couldn't sleep."

"Come on in."

I walked in, closing the door behind me.

" So how are you?" I ask him awkwardly.

"Fine." He said, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Simon. How are you really?"

"Frustrated. Tired. Tired of not knowing any of my memories of you guys and this." He said gesturing around the room.

"But you do remember some memories." I say taking his hand.

We stare at each other for a minute, then he pulls me into a hug. I sigh and put my head on his chest.

She puts her head on my chest. I can feel the wetness of her tears.

"Izzy…"

"Shh, don't say anything."

"Izzy, this isn't like you. Your tough. Did I really mean that much to you?"

She sobbed.

She pulled apart and looked at me.

"Simon you meant this much to everyone. But this is hurting me beyond what I can stand."

"Izzy."

She stands up on her toes and puts her lips on mine. We stay in that embrace, but she pulls away.

"I have to go."

"Izzy, was it me? I'm sorry"She interrupts me.

"Simon! It wasn't you. I was the one who reached up and gave you a kiss." She sighed.

"It just hurts to much to know you don't remember us the way I do." She yells. She gave a muffled sob and walked out slamming the door.

I ran down the hall to the elevator. I pressed the call button, and saw it light up. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I pushed the down button and tumbled onto the sidewalk as it opened at the bottom. I ran all the way to Clary's house. I was about to knock when someone carefully opened the door.

"Clary?"

Jace and I had talked earlier about meeting each other in the park later. He said he just wanted to be with me. I was walking outside when I ran into Isabelle who was about to knock.

"Clary?"

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" "I…" Isabelle started but broke down.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" I asked.

Simon…I thought.

"Come on, let's go up to my room and we can talk, okay?"

We went back up to my room as quietly as we could. I grabbed my phone from my jeans pocket and saw a text from Jace.

'Where are you?!'

I sighed.

"Izzy, I will be right back. I'm going down to the kitchen do you want something?"

"A glass of"she hiccuped. "Water please…"

"Okay, I'll be right back." I walked down the steps quietly. My phone buzzed and I saw another text from Jace.

'Clary?! Where r u?'

I pressed the call button to Jace's number.

"Clary?"

"Yes?"

I heard him make an exasperated breath.

"Why didn't you text me back? Where are you? I thought something happened."

"We're going to have to do this another night. Something came up."

"Something came up at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Listen I have to get back upstairs, Izzy's waiting. She's in tears. Probably from Simon. I need to talk to her. I'm the only one who understands."

"Clary, I need you too."

"Jace, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you could talk to Alec?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Jace." I said pleadingly.

"Fine! See you tomorrow."

"Love you Jace."

"I know." He hung up.

Clary came back in with a glass of water. She sat down at her desk and looked at me. I gulped down the glass, thirsty from running and crying.

"Izzy, do you want to tell me what happened?" Clary asked me.

"Why did you think I came here?"I said annoyed. Clary looked down.

"I talked to Simon earlier." I told her.

"I kissed him. And for a second I thought I was kissing the old Simon, but we pulled apart and he still had that blank look on his face."

"Izzy, he might never be the same, but he will always be Simon."

I felt sick. I wanted to throw up.

"We are always here Izzy. Jace and me. Alec is always here too. You"ll never be alone Izzy."

I stood up and walked over to Clary.

"You know Clary, your like a sister to me." I gave her my biggest hug.

"You can sleep here tonight. I'm off to meet Jace." Clary offered.

I didn't say anything, I just walked over to her bed and fell fast asleep.

Booksforever14

Fan-fiction from The Mortal Instruments


End file.
